


Sleepy Love

by sonnywr_ites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnywr_ites/pseuds/sonnywr_ites
Summary: What happens when one dumbass in love tells the other how he feels?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Sleepy Love

**Author's Note:**

> this includes their real names!!! please dont read if youre uncomfortable with that. i dont usually like including their names but i wanted this to seem more sincere :]

It wasn't his plan to pull an all nighter. It wasn't his plan to confess to his bestfriend at 4 in the fucking morning. It wasn't his plan to throw his phone is shock and embarrassment, face growing hot. He didn't plan any of this shit, yet his sleepy dumbass did it. Where was he now? Oh, just simply against the wall with his head in his hands. He groaned for a long while until he couldn't breath. Why. Why the actual fuck did he do that? What, it's not like he just confessed to his very straight best fucking friend. It was 5 am for the other, there was no way he would-

Ding

Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck. He was awake and answered it. He uncovered one of his eyes, gazing at the bright light across his room. Should he answer? Should he read it? What the fuck was he supposed to do? Countless questions ran through his mind as the phone layed there. Suddenly he heard it ringing, meaning Dream was calling him. Oh fucking god. He squealed at the sound but slowly made his way towards the phone, hands shaking.

"Hello..?"  
"Nick."  
"...Clay?"  
"Did you mean to send that?"

He sucked in his breath, eyes darting around. He did. Oh, he absolutely did. He wanted to scream out his feelings, just tell him how he had felt for the past few years they bad been friends. But his throat tightened and his words got caught.

"Yes."

Good fucking job, idiot.

"And did you mean every bit of it?"

Oh this prick.

"I dunno Dream, did I?"  
"Nick."  
"God yes! Yes I fucking did, you idiot. Why else would I send it??"  
"I- I don't know!! I just thought-"  
"You thought what? You're in my mind literally every fucking second, you make me like.. freak out I guess, I don't know?"

There was silence. Awkward, tense, terrifying silence. That wasn't true, for Sapnap did know. Talking to him made his face alk warm, hearing his familiar goofy laugh made him laugh too, butterflies fluttering inside of him. He didn't want to admit how much pride he had knowing only he of all people knew how he looked. Not George, not Bad, no one. Just. Him.

"You're on my mind too." He said.

He blinked once. Then he blinked again.

"What..?"

He heard the other take a deep breath. 

"I said, you're on my mind too. I like you. A lot."  
"Really? No joke?"  
"Do I sound like I'm joking?"

He gave a small smile. He could hear his dumb chuckle at the end, he just knew the brunette was smirking.

"Yeah. You sure do."  
"I'm not, I promise."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."

They spoke together, just them. Their voices and heartfelt laughs filled the room. The conversation went on for around 2 hours, the pair eventually growing tired. "So.. what are we..?" Sapnap asked. Dream gave a small hum. "Well, we like each other. Wanna go out?" He gave a small chuckle at his sudden statement. He knew the freckled boy was just as nervous as him despite that. "Hell yeah I do. I can finally call you my boyfriend." Dream laughed in response, voice growing quieter. "As I can call you mine. K, I'm tired so- Night Sap." He smiled before ending the call. "Night Dream. Love you." He hovered over the button, pressing it upon hearing his voice perk up. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> more dreamnap WOO!!! this is really short since its like, 5 am and im tired


End file.
